A Talk With a Centaur
by Angel N Darkness
Summary: Harry has a talk with Bane.


A/N: This will be a oneshot/drabble for the Rebirth of the Daily Weird Prompt competition on HPFCF! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own HP!

Prompt: Setting – a forest

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Harry groaned as he looked around the forest that he was currently in. He was completely lost and wasn't sure where he was in order to determine which way that he needed to go. He really shouldn't have let Ron's attitude get to him but he just couldn't stand to listen to the things that were coming out of his mouth any longer. Hence he was no lost in the forest but he couldn't really bring himself to care.

He didn't understand how Ron could say the things he had but the more he thought about it the angrier he became. He sighed and shook his head as he started walking once more keeping an eye out for anything that could possibly harm him. He had to admit that it was a beautiful forest and filled with life.

He came to a stop when he saw a unicorn and watched as it grazed. He had always thought that unicorns were beautiful and this just reinforced that idea. He sat down on the forest floor and just watched as the unicorn ate and then was joined by three more. He heard the calls of birds but ignored them in favor of watching on in awe as the unicorns played with one another.

He couldn't help but smile softly as he continued to watch the unicorns. Who had known that sitting in a forest that you had been pretty much killed in at one time could be so peaceful. He had never felt so much at peace as he did at that moment. When he heard hooves he looked up and nodded at the Centaur who came to a stop next to him. "Hello, Bane."

Bane nodded. "Hello, Harry Potter. What brings you out here at this time of night? You know that the Forbidden Forest isn't a good place to be at this time of evening."

Harry shrugged and ran a hand through his messy hair. "I needed to get away from Ronald and I ended up further in the forest than I meant to. If I hadn't gotten away from him I would have hexed him and hexed him good. I'm tired of him bad mouthing Hermione just because she is smart enough not to go out with him. Besides I feel pretty peaceful right now."

Bane smiled slightly at that. "Watching the unicorn fillies will do that to a person, Harry Potter. You are lightness personified which is why you don't like the way your friend talks about the girl who you consider your sister. You are strong, Harry Potter. You will know what to do and when to do it. As you know the stars favor you and they will continue to favor you as long as you don't stray from your path. You are a wise person for your age and you will only get wiser. Ask yourself this. Is it worth being friends with a boy who has not grown up or out of the jealousy he feels when it comes to you and Hermione Granger? Is it worth being friends with a boy who even after all the death that has happened can't let go of his prejudices? Then ask yourself one last question. Is the boy dragging you down instead of helping you become the person that you want to be? When you have the answers to those questions then you will know what you need to do."

Harry nodded thoughtfully as he stood up. "Thank you, Bane. Just being here able to think and then talking to you and listening to you has helped immensely. This forest is the one I was killed in but yet it just brought me peace."

"That is because this is where it started and ended, Harry Potter. Your old life ended here but your new life also started here. This forest and its inhabitants will always be here if you need someone just to listen while you talk. You brought life back to this forest that was slowly dying. You should be proud of yourself." Bane finally replied.

Harry couldn't stop a blush from spreading across his cheek bones. "Once again I thank you, Bane. And please call me Harry."

Bane shook his head. "I will walk you out so that you don't get lost again, Harry. Remember that you are always welcome here. If you find yourself in need of someone to talk to call for me and I will come. You helped save my herd so I'm forever in your debt."

Harry huffed. "I did what anybody would do."

Bane snorted. "No, Harry, you did only what select few would do. Now let's get you back to the school."

Harry chuckled and then walked beside Bane. Once he was back on Hogwarts grounds he bowed to Bane and then jogged up the hill and into the castle. He had to admit that the talk with Bane helped him in a lot of ways. He would make sure to return to the forest in a couple of days time to talk to him again.

* * *

A/N 2: *grins* Hope you all enjoyed this little oneshot! Click the button and let me know what you think!


End file.
